


Meet Mrs. Brimsby

by DoomKitteh



Series: The Things We See [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I don't know I was laughing when I wrote it and decided to make a all these oc's or something, because I've just inserted her into 3~ other fics I ahve started or already posted lmao, it's like that old lady bestie or something, listen this OC I made gets her own damn character tab, that like... are only mentioned once., this is nicole's best friend before wynonna ok, this old lady is gunna get nicole to go for her goals dang it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This old lady of 72 years has decided Nicole Haught is her very new best friend and needs all the help she can get when it comes to Waverly Earp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Mrs. Brimsby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... a silly addition. I mentioned this old lady OC literally once in a previous WE fic and then decided she was going to be in every single one after that. This was actually written before Chocolate Milk chapter 2, which I know has some kind of mentions of a few of these OCs and things that will probably now make sense if you care to connect the dots. To be honest they're all stand alones and I'm using them all to my own amusement because all their first names are names of my friends lolol uh anyway...please enjoy! (PS. Do I need to add that I look over these like twice? lol so I apologize for any mistakes)

Maureen Brimsby was the wonderful age of seventy-two. She has spent all of these years here in Purgatory and not once has she met anyone as nice as Waverly Earp (that title used to belong to the girl's mother but was revoked the second that woman ran out of town without her girls and left them alone with that sad excuse for a man related to Wyatt Earp).

It’s been a week since this new lady officer has moved to Purgatory and Maureen has decided that she might just be a step above Waverly. 

Her new scarf, that was made and given to her by her grandson, has gotten away from her after she stepped out of the salon. She had seen it fly behind her but her eyes weren’t what they used to be, and while she moves a lot for her age, chasing after a scarf caught in the wind is not on her agenda. 

Mrs. Brimsby turns just in time to see Christopher Murphy and an unfamiliar female officer walk out of the local deli. She watches as he runs to his patrol car the second he sees her and makes a note to herself to talk to Christopher’s mother about helping the elderly and not leaving his new partner in the dust.

His new partner, who has the smile of an angel and Maureen is glad for the excuse that it’s cold because even as an old woman that beautiful smile brings a flush to her face. She can just tell this new lady officer is going to be just what Purgatory needs.

Her thought is cemented when the officer continues to follow along even though Maureen can tell she’s distracted by something. So when the officer flushes, introduces herself as  _ Nicole Haught _ , gently places the sunhat she had previously stated was also missing onto her head and then jogs over to the scarf that’s stuck in the bushes, Maureen knows she never wants to deal with any other officer from Purgatory ever again. 

She also takes a moment to look across the street where she sees Waverly Earp jump into Champ Hardy’s jeep and her day becomes brighter at the thought of Officer Haught being caught up from the sight of Miss Earp.

That poor girl could use the genuine kindness of this new stranger. And to get away from that no good boyfriend of hers. She’s scowling and accidentally scares little Jimmy who was trying to say hi as he walks by her.

She might be old but she knows good people when she sees them and Officer Haught is all kinds of good people. 

She’s going to tell all of her friends.

*

Mrs. Brimsby is in the store when she hears a commotion in the aisle next to her. She’s surprised to see Officer Haught rushing around the corner, red faced and gasping for breath. She can hear Wynonna Earp talking loudly about something that’s followed by a laugh that isn’t her own. 

Maureen lights up because it is so very clear now that Nicole loses her shit around Waverly and she is determined to see this play out. It has been far too long since something sure pure and genuine has run through the town and she cannot wait.

She decides that she’s going to invite Nicole over for tea in a few days, she clearly needs someone on her side because Alexandra Gomez, the store manager, does not look pleased.

She buys two extra cartons of milk to give to Nicole the next day, certain she didn’t buy any herself after buying twelve boxes of cereal.

*

Maureen shows up at Nicole’s door, milk in hand. Valerie Bents, the woman who usually fielded phone calls for the police, was easily goaded out of information when she played the somewhat senile old lady card, that and she just  _ had _ to thank the sweetest officer she ever did meet. 

She let out a chuckle when Nicole opened the door. She was very obviously not expecting anyone and her hair was all sorts of out of place and she held a very agitated cat in her arms.

“Mrs. Brimsby?”

“Hello, dear. I brought something I think you might need,” she holds up the bag she has the milk in and Nicole nearly drops her cat.

“I didn’t think I could be any more embarrassed by that,” Nicole says, clearly flustered but still thankful.

“So long as it’s Waverly Earp and not Wynonna that had you knocking over boxes of cereal.”

“Oh god,” Nicole lets her in, grabs the bag of milk and sets it in the fridge, still not letting go of the cat that has now started squirming.

Instead of clawing its way out of Nicole’s hands, the cat decides to climb up her shoulder and curl around her neck. Mrs. Brimsby laughs when Nicole hunches her shoulders and angles her head just so the cat is a little more comfortable.

“Sorry, she’s a little needy lately. I don’t think the move was to her liking.” 

“It’s quite alright, dear, I did invade your space.”

“Not at all,” Nicole smiles and she can’t help but smile back.

“So, have you talked to her yet?”

Mrs. Brimsby was not at all expecting the reaction she got.

Nicole nearly trips on her own feet, her cat digs her claws into her shoulder to try and not fall, which causes Nicole to grunt in pain. She almost throws the cat off before she catches herself and only roughly pulls the cat off and sets her on the counter. Nicole clears her throat a few times before she can answer, “Um… no?” She squeaks out and feels like she’s somehow letting her grandmother down.

Which is weird because this lady is definitely not her grandmother, but Nicole has a feeling she’s suddenly gotten a third one without knowing it.

“Well, why not? I’ve seen you talk that incompetent Xander Finnigan out of kicking a dog, surely you can talk to Waverly Earp.”

Nicole flushes, “I...uh…”

Mrs. Brimsby pats Nicole’s cat on the head and grabs Nicole’s hand and leads her to the couch (which seems to be one of the few things Nicole doesn’t have covered in boxes), “Sit dear, I think I might have a few suggestions.”

Maureen Brimsby leaves an hour later, missing the very confused but entirely amused look Nicole is giving her after walking her to the bus. 

*

Nicole is busting at the seams with energy and Mrs. Brimsby laughs as she invites Nicole in for their weekly Sunday tea time, “Well aren’t you chipper today, dear.”

“I did it!” Nicole winces at how loud she says it but Maureen just laughs again while Nicole explains that she finally talked to Waverly Earp.

“Tell me everything,” she gushes, just as eager to hear the story as Nicole is to tell it.

“I don’t know whether to be mad at you or proud of you for that line you gave that poor girl,” she finally says after a moment of silence once Nicole has finished.

“Both?” Nicole chuckles, “I’m sure it was better than anything her boy-man has ever said.” 

“My dear, you have no idea.”

*

It’s Monday morning and Maureen thinks it is the worst day she has had in a very long time. Nicole came over yesterday for her regular Sunday visits, only a cloud of sadness and a smidgen of anger followed her through the door.

It didn’t take long at all for Maureen to find out that Waverly Earp was part of the problem. She knew, objectively, it wasn’t exactly Waverly’s fault. That girl had been locked in this town for far too long and for as bright as she was, figuring out what she wanted—  _ who she wanted _ , and not what everyone else wanted, was not something that girl knew how to do well.

But that didn’t mean that Maureen wasn’t going to sit by and let her new very best friend be sad. Especially when she knew they would be very good for each other.

“Mrs. Brimsby... hello?” Waverly’s greeting started out bright and sunny but tapered off to questionable once she saw the disapproving glare on Mrs. Brimsby’s face.

“Don't you ‘hello’, me, young lady!” Any other time Maureen might have laughed at the look of horror on Waverly’s face, “I have seen the way that girl looks at you and I have seen the way you look at her,” Waverly tried to reply but Maureen kept going, “No! Don’t you dare deny it! You know I don't normally get into your business, but I can't stand by and let you dismiss the sweetest thing in this town!”

Waverly actually looked a little put off that Maureen wasn’t talking about her, “Mrs. Brimsby…”

“I told you, I don’t want to hear your excuses, the only way out of this one is if you’re pregnant and getting married to that child you call a boyfriend!” Waverly looked over Mrs. Brimsby’s shoulder and her eyes widened, but Maureen soldiered on, she was going to speak her mind this time. She was not going to live the rest of her life watching Nicole putter around like a kicked puppy, no way in hell.

“Not even that will save you! Now, I know you don’t exactly have the best role models when it comes to things like this but let me tell you, dear, my Nicole is the sweetest most caring and attentive person I have seen in my entire life! You don’t see a girl like that every dynasty!”

Waverly’s eyes widened, “Did you just…?”

“Oh good, so you are paying attention,” Maureen mentally pat herself on the back. “You get rid of that boy. You hear me?”

Waverly nods quickly.

“Uh, Mrs. B…?”

Maureen whirls around, “Nicole Haught! Don’t you sneak up on an old lady like me!”

Nicole laughs, stepping forward to place a hand on Maureen’s shoulder, “We both know there’s nothing wrong with your heart, Mrs. B.” Nicole turns to Waverly, clearly embarrassed, “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t you go apologizing for me, child!” Before either girl can get a word in, Maureen turns and points at Waverly, “fix it!” She leaves quickly, ignoring Nicole’s protests.

The second she is out the door she can’t help but chuckle. She did not intend to interfere so severely but she hopes it turns out ok. 

She will force them in a room alone if that’s what it takes.

*

She finds out Gus also gave Waverly some input over her life choices and decides that she should get a drink with that woman at some point, it has been a very long time since she has willingly spent time in the same space as her and Curtis, rest his soul.

She hears about Waverly breaking up with Champ before Nicole can tell her. In fact she even sees Waverly and Nicole together before Nicole can tell her. She just hopes Wynonna and that  Dolls fellow don’t interfere before Nicole can tell her the story, because she knows it’ll be special and she can’t wait to hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nonsense! Please take care of yourselves today :)


End file.
